Next Time Just Ask
by That New OTH Addiction
Summary: Written at the request of kaya17tj here comes a untold tale from Season 7. Clay calls Haley into his office for a meeting. LOL Meeting. If you have been reading my stuff you know what comes next! Comes next! LOL Rated M for a reason! Haley/Clay


_**Author's note: It's me, your favorite Julian Hater and I am here today to fill a request made by a loyal reader. I was asked to write a story about Clay(ugh) and Haley getting it on. And I know I have said that I hate Clay almost as much as I hate every single scene that features that talentless turd Julian Baker, I am always willing to write a little something for my peeps.**_

_** So this for you kaya17tj! I hope you like it. PM Me for your prize and free copy of umm…something. **_

_**As always I don't own any of these wonderful characters. If I did Julian would been shot by Dan instead of Nanny Carrie. And then he would be raped by a moose. And be buried in a unmarked grave in a corn field.**_

_**This takes place during 7.02 'What are you willing to lose'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time just ask…<strong>

"Hey Clay. You said you needed to see me about something." Haley said as she walked into Clay's office. She had just spent the whole day dealing with some crazy English woman that wanted to close down Peyton's record label and now she had to come see Clay.

"Thanks for coming in, Haley." Clay stood up and shook Haley's hand. Damn, she was sexy. He had always thought that Haley had a great body and her outfit today proved that. She was wearing this short ass faded blue jean skirt which made her legs look incredible. Haley was also wearing this tight plaid shirt that she could barely keep buttoned up.

And after seeing how she was dressed today, Clay knew he had to fuck her.

"I couldn't get a hold of Nathan so I just wanted to tell you that I am not going to able to keep him on as a client." Clay sat on the desk in front of Haley. Shit he was getting hard from just looking at her outfit.

"I don't understand, Clay…"Haley said as she took a seat.

"Well the firm has been taking a closer look at all of the new clients. They really want everyone to have squeaky clean image. And they are having a problem with a few things from Nathan's past." Clay said.

"What do you mean? Every one already knows about Nathan's mistakes. And when he signed with you, you said that the agency would look past that." Haley said.

"That was then, Haley. Ever since that scandal with Tiger Woods, they just want to be sure their asses are covered. I don't know if I could convince them to ignore….umm…" Clay reached over and opened a manila folder on his desk.

"Point shaving, teen pregnancy, bar fights, drug abuse, and the fact that his father murdered his brother, I mean they would have a hard time selling Nathan to any team."

They can't just drop him. I mean if it wasn't for you, Nathan wouldn't have gotten any of the deals that he has right now. You have to fix this Clay…" Haley placed her hand on his thigh.

Clay looked down at Haley's hand and his cock was at full attention now. He was actually making this story up as he went along but he knew that Haley would anything to keep her family safe and comfortable.

"Well there is a way that I might be able to keep him on board, but it would take me calling in a lot of favors." Clay said.

"Okay but you are sure you could keep Nathan's deal safe?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. But I would need for you to something for me. Just to balance things out." Clay said.

"I would do anything to help. Just name it." Haley looked into Clay's eyes and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"There is one thing you could do for me. Just as a way of saying thanks for everything. But if you don't do it then Nathan is out." Clay stood up from the desk and sat on the couch. Haley followed him and stood with her arms crossed. He did his best to fight back his smile. He knew that he almost had her.

"Just tell me what you need from me and I'll do it." Haley exhaled.

"Honestly, if I could just see your breasts, that would be a big help." Clay leaned back against the couch and to his amazement; Haley looked like she was actually considering it. She was doing that thing where she half chews on her bottom lip. After a few seconds, the musician finally spoke.

"If I let you see them, will you keep Nathan as a client?"

"Yes, Haley. The agency will keep Nathan on a as client." Clay nodded.

"Really?"Haley sighed.

"I really do think it would be the best thing…" Clay smiled.

"Ok then…" Haley said.

Clay held his breath as he watched her nimble fingers unbutton that impossibly tight plaid shirt. Once she had pulled that shirt off, Haley pulled off the camisole that she was underneath. And there she was completely topless in front of him. He did his best to maintain exposure but still Haley looked incredible.

"Clay, don't you think you have seen enough?" Haley asked as put her hands on her hips again.

"Actually, Haley there is one more thing you could do for me? Just to be sure I do my best work?" Clay said as he stood up.

"And what's that?"

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Clay groaned as he shoved himself deeply into Haley's pussy. He had Haley bent over the desk with her blue jean skirt rolled up to her waist.<p>

"Ah…shit…you're dick feels so good!" Haley moaned as she collapsed on the desk.

He had always imagined that Nathan's wife would be tight and tight wasn't even close to describing it. He looked down at her perfect pale ass and put his hands on her hips. He pushed into her once more and listened to the sweet sound of Haley moaning.

Haley closed her eyes and gripped the desk tightly. Clay's dick wasn't longer than Nathan but it was definitely thicker. She had never felt anything like this. He was fucking her like the way Nathan used. Barreling into her from behind while she was bent over whatever they could find. She felt Clay's hands on her ass and it made her feel so fucking sexy.

"Fuck me harder, Clay!" Haley shouted.

"Oh my god! Haley you are so fucking tight!" Clay held her hips tightly and went faster. He clenched his teeth and his muscles flex as he mercilessly pounded into the musician. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled it so she would get back up onto her hands.

"Give me that fucking dick, Clay! Fuck my pussy so I can cum!" Haley was a little surprised that she even said that but his cock was like magic. She could feel her walls starting to clench around his dick and she knew that her orgasm was on the way. But before she could announce that she was going to cum, Clay exited out of her.

Clay stood her up and had her sit down on the desk. He stood between her legs and as he did Haley grabbed him by the back of the head. She gave him a deep and hard kiss; trashing her tongue into his mouth wildly. When she broke the kiss, Haley grabbed him by the dick and steered it until his head was at her center again.

"Now make me fucking cum, Clay!" Haley growled as Clay slid into her again. As Clay fucked her faster and harder than she had ever been fucked before, Haley could feel her orgasm building up once again. God, he was like a fucking monster. Normally she needed some extra rubbing from Nathan's fingers when he would do it with her missionary style but with Clay she didn't need anything.

Just his dick.

"That's it Clay….fuck me right there…I swear to god I am gonna….FUCK!" Haley shouted as his dick plunged all the way into her and he managed to hit that magic spot that women always talk about. As she began cumming, the young mother looked straight into the sports agent's eyes but his eyes were looking elsewhere.

Clay couldn't stop watching the way Haley's tits were bouncing in every direction as he rammed into her. He wanted to take a picture of this moment and remember it always.

Haley's face was toward the ceiling and her hair was plastered all over her face and neck.

She looked fucking amazing.

"I am gonna fucking cum, Haley…I swear to god I am gonna fuckin' cum…." Clay groaned.

"Cum inside of me, Clay. Shoot it inside of me…" Haley gasped.

Clay grunted one more time and fired stream after hot stream of his load into his best friend's wife. He pushed into her one more time and stopped. Once he was finished, Haley wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned into Clay's ear.

"You know Clay. The next time you wanna fuck me. Just ask me. No need to make some bullshit story. Now where is the bathroom?"

Clay just pointed towards the bathroom in his office and watched Haley in there. And the only thing he could say was

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I actually liked writing Clay in this. Okay as always one single review will get a sequel wrote. <strong>_

_**I can't believe I kinda like Clay now. What the hell is happening?**_

_**I also liked it when he and Quinn get shot at the end of Season 7. I had that shit on repeat for a week.**_

_**And I am back to normal lol. **_


End file.
